The SoCalled Vacation
by Ami Tendo
Summary: What happens when the main characters from Ranma 1/2, Fushigi Yuugi, and Inuyasha decide to go on a vacation together to Hawaii?


The So-Called Vacation  
Chapter One  
By: AmiTendoSM  
  
This is a fic that's a crossover of Ranma ½, Inu-Yasha, and Fushigi Yugi.   
If it sucks please tell me cause it's only my first fic…… Anyway, if the parts   
with Fushigi Yugi aren't correct please tell me cause I only got to read three   
of the volumes so far. Its just so frustrating trying to look for translated   
books in Hawaii. _   
  
Words to describe what's going on or to just describe something.   
"This is what they're saying in Japanese."   
*This is what they're thinking.*   
"This means that they're talking in English."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In present-day Nerima, Tendo's resident)   
It was starting to be a nice, peaceful, & typical day when suddenly……   
"Ranma!!!! Get back here you jerk!!!!!"   
As usual, Akane was chasing Ranma everywhere with her mallet after he'd   
gotten her mad.   
"No way Akane! If I stop you're just going to hit me again!" Ranma shouted   
while he's running, jumping, & dodging her.   
"Well you deserve it each time!" Akane said.   
There was a cracking sound as Akane finally hit Ranma on the head.   
"Akane! There're 2 letters for you in the mail! Why, they're from Kagome &   
Miaka," Kasumi said as she gave them to Akane.   
"Thanks Kasumi! They finally wrote back. I wonder what they wrote about. It's   
strange they hardly write to me now. They're probably busy with entrance   
exams & everything," Akane said thinking out loud.   
"Now what're you talking about, Akane?" Ranma said right behind her.   
"Hmmm…… Oh, they're my friends that I'd met some time ago. We call each   
other when we have the time or we write. Sometimes, we'd even go somewhere   
to meet," replied Akane somewhat dreamily.   
All of a sudden Soun popped out of nowhere.   
"Akane, what'd you think about going to Hawaii this summer, hmm?" Soun asked   
happily.   
Then Nabiki popped out of nowhere.   
"Did someone say something about going to Hawaii?" Nabiki asked with one of   
her huge grins.   
Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. Akane was sweat-dropping the most.   
*How does she hear so well & where's everyone popping out from?* Akane   
thought.   
"As I was saying, Akane what'd you think about going to Hawaii for the summer   
with Ranma, your family, & maybe a couple of your friends?" Soun asked again.   
"You really mean it Dad? We can go to Hawaii & I can ask some of my friends   
to come along?" Akane had a dazed look on her face.   
"They can even bring some of their own friends too," Soun answered.   
"Oh! Thanks Dad, & I've got a perfect idea as to who to ask to go with me,"   
Akane said looking at her Dad with puppy eyes.   
"What about me Daddy? Can't I ask people to come too?" Nabiki asked with an   
annoyed look on her face.   
"I'm sorry Nabiki. Each time we go on a trip, you always bring someone along.   
This time Akane'll be bringing some of her friends," Soun said with the look.  
Nabiki started to pout at this.   
"Thanks Dad! ^-^" Akane said as she went upstairs to write back to Kagome &   
Miaka & to tell them about the wonderful news.   
*Ok… What in the world was all that about?* thought Ranma.   
_________________________________________________________  
  
(A few days later in the Warring States Period)   
It was a beautiful day to begin summer. Nice & peaceful, when suddenly……   
"Inu-Yasha!!!!!! Where are you!?!?!?"   
Kagome had just jumped out of the well & started running toward the village,   
then thought better & began running in the direction of the Go-Shinboku tree.   
"Kagome-chan!!!!!" Shippo said as he jumped onto her.   
"Shippo-chan!!!! Ohayo. I was looking for Inu-Yasha & everyone. Do you know   
where they're? I've something to tell," Kagome said.   
"Miroku & Sango are in the hut, but I've no clue where Inu-Yasha is," Shippo   
replied confused.   
"OK. Why don't you go back to the hut & tell Sango & Miroku to wait for me   
while I find Inu-Yasha," Kagome said quickly.   
As Shippo ran off, Kagome started for the Go-Shinboku again.   
"Inu-Yasha! I know you're here somewhere! You know that I can feel you. Come   
out already will ya!"   
Kagome was practically screaming at the top of her lungs.   
"Shut up bitch. I can hear," Inu-Yasha growled from a branch of the Go-  
Shinboku.   
"Come on, let's go back to the hut. I have something to tell everyone!" Kagome   
said laughing.   
"It had better be good for disturbing me," Inu-Yasha grumbled. *What in the   
7 hells could she have to tell us that're so important?*   
Kagome's now dragging Inu-Yasha toward the village.   
"Come on Inu-Yasha. I've some really good news," Kagome said laughing.   
*Her hands feel sooo good. And she looks sooo cute like that. Wish she   
did that more often,* Inu-Yasha thought. "It had better be," he growled.   
Finally they reached Kaede's hut with everyone inside.   
"I have some good news to tell you. A friend of mine's inviting me to go with   
her & her family to Hawaii. She said that I could bring some friends of my   
own, so I decided that it'd be a good idea to bring you with me. That's if you   
want to go of course," Kagome said.   
"Can I go with you Kagome-chan?" Shippo said, jumping up & down.   
"Of course you can Shippo-chan," she replied smiling at him.   
Inu-Yasha frowned.   
"Feh. First, where is this Hawaii? And why'd you want us to go when you usually   
don't want us to be seen by your friends in your time?" Inu-Yasha asked   
suspiciously.   
"I didn't want you coming cause I was learning about what happens to us in a   
class at school. If any of my friends saw you, they'd know who you're & start   
attacking you, either trying to kill you with wards or as rabid fans. Trust me   
Inu-Yasha, you wouldn't want either of them. & also not to mention that the   
guys would probably be following me around trying to get my autograph or   
stalking me, & those aren't good either. Miroku would be slapped or pepper   
sprayed every time he was seen, Shippo would be totally mobbed with his   
cuteness, & Sango would be surrounded by guys that wouldn't stop bothering   
her. Get my point now?   
"And Hawaii is a group of islands in the Pacific Ocean, that's west of here, got   
lots of beaches that people like to go to swim & stuff," Kagome replied in a   
couple of seconds.   
Everyone sweat-drops & shivers from the thought of what Kagome just told   
them.   
*Are most people in Kagome's time always this scary?* everyone thought.   
"I see what you mean now. But if we go with you to Hawaii then won't your   
friends see us?"   
"You don't have to worry about these friends. They deal with demons, monsters,   
& magical stuff all the time!" she answered smiling slyly.   
"Well, that's a lot of stuff off my mind," Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.   
"So, who's going?" Kagome asked.   
"Well, I guess I'll go," Miroku said uncertainly.   
"Me, too. I think," Sango also said.   
"Oh, alright. I'll go," Inu-Yasha said finally.   
"Wonderful! Now I've gotta do some shopping for the guys, but Sango-chan can   
come with me since she can borrow some of my clothes. You guys can wait at my   
place if you want. Come on Sango! Let's go!" Kagome said excitedly.   
"Why does Kagome-sama have to do some shopping for us?" Miroku asked   
totally puzzled.   
"Baka! Think about how Sota-kun, Kagome-chan's okaa-san, & how her friends   
dress & compare it to how we dress," Shippo exclaimed.   
"Feh. I don't see what's wrong with our clothes. They're much better than the   
clothes that people in Kagome's time wear," Inu-Yasha said. *Although I DO   
like the thing that Kagome called a swim suit……* Inu-Yasha thought.   
Suddenly, Inu-Yasha gets a weird feeling telling him that Kagome had gone   
through the well.   
_________________________________________________________  
  
(At the same time inside of the book The Universe of the Four Gods)   
Miaka & the rest of the gang are in the advisor room talking to each other.   
"We need to look for the other three constellations. Since The Universe of the   
Four Gods gives us clues to who the other constellations might be we need to go   
out & do some searching. What do you think Miaka? Miaka?" Hotohori said.   
*I wonder if Kagome & Akane got my letters & if they sent me anything?*   
Miaka thought.   
Tamahome lightly hits her on the head.   
"Hello, Miaka. Earth to Miaka. Wake up Miaka. Miaka!!!" Tamahome shouted   
into her ear.   
"Ahhhhhhh! What!? What do you want?" Miaka said panicking.   
She wasn't listening again, Hotohori thought. "I was just asking if you agreed   
with me that we should start looking for the other three constellations," he said   
calmly.   
Nuriko was standing a little bit on the side.   
"Miaka, how are you so stupid? You never seem to be paying attention & you   
seem to be daydreaming all the time. How do you do it?" Nuriko asked.   
Miaka suddenly popped a vein.   
*What's he talking about? I mean I'm not the one that's a guy & gay &   
dress like what I'm not.* Miaka thought. "Will you stop criticizing me all the   
time already?!?! & the answer to your question Hotohori is no. I need to try &   
get back to my world since the book is open, thanks to Keisuke."   
"Must you really leave now?" Hotohori asked sadly.   
"Yes, but maybe I can take you all along with me. I could try & see if that'd   
work," Miaka said hopefully. (She was actually thinking about the time she had   
gone back for a day.)   
Miaka immediately grabbed onto Tamahome & Chichiri & told Nuriko &   
Hotohori to grab her shoulders. Then closing her eyes & concentrating super   
hard, a red light began coming out of her body & surrounding Tamahome,   
Hotohori, Nuriko, & Chichiri.   
Back at Miaka's house, all five of them began reappearing in Miaka's room.   
After taking a few moments to look at their surroundings, they all began to ask   
questions.   
*If I brought any stuff back to my world, people'd beg me to get their   
hands on 'em & I'd be rich!* (getting a dreamy look as he imagined it) *Then I   
can live the comfortable life & my family would never have to live poor or   
like regular people of the empire,* Tamahome thought. "Hey Miaka! Can I   
maybe take some of this stuff back?"   
Miaka suddenly looked pretty mad & at the same time happy. *He really DOES   
love his family.* she thought. "No you can't Tamahome. These things are mine &   
my families'," she said.   
Tamahome instantly snaps his fingers. Miaka looks at the others.   
"Anyway, I need to find some clothes for you guys. In other words, we need to   
get you some regular clothes, that way no one'll think that its Halloween or   
something."   
Everyone sweat-dropped.   
"What're you talking about & what's wrong with our clothes?!" Nuriko asked.  
"No one dresses like that. They'd think you're dressed weird like people in   
your world think I'm dressed weird. Come on, I need to get you into some   
clothes & quick!" Miaka explained at the same time looking into the hall.   
Miaka grabs Tamahome by the hand & began walking toward Keisuke's room.   
Everyone else began following.   
"Keisuke! I need help right now," Miaka said opening the door to Keisuke's room.   
"What's up? & who're these people Miaka? Why are they dressed like that?"   
"They're Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, & Chichiri. They're the people that I   
told you about. You know from The Universe of the Four Gods," Miaka said in   
an embarrassed way.   
"You mean all of them are guys!?!? Okaa-san would freak if she found out!"   
Keisuke shouted.   
"I know I know. That's why we have to keep this a secret from her," Miaka   
muttered.   
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Keisuke raised an eyebrow.   
"Uhhhhhhh… good point. Maybe we could pretend that they're your friends!   
Okaa-san wouldn't suspect something then, right?" Miaka wondered.   
Keisuke started to sweat-drop now & begins scratching the back of his head.   
"I don't know Miaka. It might not work," Keisuke said nervously.   
Nuriko was now pissed off at being left out of the conversation.   
"Hey! Don't we at least get a choice?!?!" Nuriko said.   
"True. Can't we stay with Miaka? No da."   
"No, okaa-san would never let me if she found out. But she wouldn't exactly   
care if you're with Keisuke. She'd probably think that you're some of his   
friends," Miaka said cheerfully.   
"Very well then. We'll do that I guess," Hotohori replied.   
"Great! Now all we have to do is pick your clothes. Keisuke, do you have   
anything they can borrow from you? And do you know a way to fix Hotohori &   
Nuriko's hair?" Miaka asked.   
"Hmmm." *I don't think they'll let us cut it & the only way is to just tie it   
back sooo….. *"I've a hairstyle that'll work perfectly, but the clothes will be a   
problem," he said.   
Miaka nodded at this & said, " Take all the time you need. & did I get anything   
in the mail?"   
"Yeah, you did. It's from Akane. Here."   
Miaka takes the letter & reads it. After reading it, she was so excited! By   
then, the other 4 had been dressed modernly in shirt, khaki pants, plaid shirt   
opened, & Hotohori & Nuriko had their hair tied back in a low pony-tail. She   
instantly tells everyone else in the room what Akane had written to her about.   
"You're going to have to ask okaa-san & we gotta find a way to bring your   
friends too. & speaking of the devil, okaa-san's home."   
Miaka goes downstairs with everyone to discuss things. In the end Miaka's   
okaa-san agreed to everything. Miaka instantly calls up Akane. Akane picks up   
the phone.   
"Hello, Tendo's residence. Akane speaking."   
"Hello Akane? It's Miaka. Guess what! I can go to Hawaii! & I'm bringing 5   
friends along."   
"Great! Kagome said that she can go too & that she would bring 4 friends also."   
They talked for hours until Miaka had to hang up & go to bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right! I finally finished it! This stinker took me couple months to write.   
Now I can see what you guys think of this by emailing me at   
ami_tendo@hotmail.com . ^_^ Domo arigato gozimasu! Ami  



End file.
